


No Todos son Héroes

by TuBb_Mich



Category: Karmaland
Genre: Karmaland - Freeform, Karmaland4 - Freeform, M/M, Rubegetta - Freeform, WigettaAU, rubegettaAU
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuBb_Mich/pseuds/TuBb_Mich
Summary: Rubén, nervioso se acerco mirando fijamente a los ojos violetas de su amado Samuel y este le tomo por los hombros al castaño y le dijo-Aunque me intentes ayudar, no lo podrás lograr, ya que- suspiro para retomar la palabra- no todos son héroes, y debes aprender a detenerte cuando sea necesario.Esas palabras le llegaron al corazón, claramente Rubén no olvidaría esas palabras tan fácilmente y debería hacer por su bien lo que el pelinegro le aconsejo.
Relationships: Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez/Alejandro Yañez, Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez/Original Character(s), David Alonso Romero/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, David Alonso Romero/Guillermo Díaz/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Guillermo Díaz/Borja Luzuriaga Vazquez, Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque, Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque, rubius/vegetta, willyrex / vegetta
Kudos: 2





	1. 1

Ruben:  
Necesitaba que alguien me ayudará, y confíe en la persona menos indicada, estaba asustado, creí sentir una atracción por un chico, era la primera vez que me pasaba, y decidí preguntarle a alguien que ya había pasado por esto. No quería preguntarle a mi mejor amigo, me daría mucha vergüenza siquiera mencionarlo, en eso pasa un amigo mio, lo suficientemente cercano como para decirle y rogarle por ayuda.

-¡Ehh! Willy, compañero– llamé a mi amigo –Rubius, hombre ¿Qué tal?– exclamó al darse cuenta que le había llamado –Pues nada, aquí– traté de fingir tranquilidad, y aparte la mirada –Te quería preguntar algo– dije dudoso, puesto que era algo de lo que no era común hablar con él –Adelante ¿Qué pasa?– me preguntó expectante a lo que le diría –Pues...- dude, aún seguía muy nervioso, era difícil preguntarle sobre todo por las burlas hacia su persona en el pueblo por tener diferente orientación sexual -¿Qué se siente que te guste un chico?- dije nervioso puesto que en mi vida sentí una atracción por alguien así –Supongo que lo mismo que cuando te gusta una chica– respondió borde, creo que fue por como le pregunté, sobre todo por qué su sexualidad había sido motivo de burlas oscuras, pero entre ellos no estaba yo -Esa es la cosa... Y-yo nunca me he enamorado- respondí mirando al suelo, sus ojos se fijaron sobre mi con una expresión de sorpresa "O por lo menos realmente" pensé  
-En ese caso...- miro el cielo pensando, seguro no era muy común que le preguntaran eso –Creo que te sentirías nervioso cuando hables con esa persona, sonreirías al escuchar su nombre y copiarías inconscientemente su comportamiento- trato de explicarme, seguro no era fácil hablar sobre eso con alguien, no era nada común -Gracias tío- dije sonriendo girándome para ir a mi destino -¿Quien es el afortunado?- preguntó al aire, puesto que me estaba alejando, pero al oírlo me puse un poco nervioso, sentí como la sangre subía a mi rostro para alojarse en mis pómulos –V-Vegetta– respondí en un hilo de voz, vaya bochorno -Vaya chaval, suerte- me guiño el ojo con esta típica mirada socarrona.  
-¿Gracias?– en realidad no sabía que responder, siempre que estaba con el pelinegro me ponía muy nervioso, y solía decir alguna estupidez haciendo que ría, y me perdía en sus ojos; aquellos apodos con los que me llamaba, ya les había tomado cariño, me di cuenta que inconscientemente cada vez que bajaba al pueblo, lo buscaba con la mirada, para poder encontrarme con él y poder estar cerca haciendo mi día más ameno.

Meditando mis palabras caminé, caminé por un largo rato ensimismado en mis pensamientos, estaba confundido, no sabía si decirle o no a Mangel sobre Vegetta, ya que últimamente habíamos estado un poco distanciados, pero era mi mejor amigo, no me perdonaría si se enteraría por boca de alguien mas, doy gracias a Willy por que sé que es buen amigo mío y no haría nada para dañarme.

Hable con Mangel, quien era mi mejor amigo desde hacía años y no dude en contarle mi descubrimiento.

-Eh, Mangel- dije llamando su atención -Creo que debi contarte algo– lo llame -¿Que pasa Rubiuh?- me preguntó, al parecer lo había preocupado por mi tono de voz -Creo que me gusta alguien-dije con la cabeza gacha  
-Joder Rubiuh...no me lo e'tara diciendo por que te guste yo, verda'?-dijo alzando la ceja -No no no no, no te preocupes no eres tú-dije rápidamente -Debe ser alguien muy especial, en todos los años que te conozco no me has presentado a ninguna novia- comentó pensativo –Lo es– susurré, si era muy importante para mi –¿Quién es?–.

-Es...-trague saliva, sabía que Mangel podía llegar a ser muy celoso conmigo, nos conocíamos de toda la vida -Vegetta- dije esperando su reacción, pues su opinión era la que más me importaba ya que éramos mejores amigos desde varios años atrás  
-Y como te diste cuenta?-exclamo Mangel para nada sorprendido -Pues...le pregunte a Willy como saber si estoy enamorado- dije algo dudoso, porque sabía que Mangel podía molestarse por Pequeñeces como esa; Mangel abrió sus ojos, claramente no esperaba que le pidiera ayuda a Willy ya que solo lo conocía hace un año, y ni tampoco era tan cercano a él  
-Bueno, y porque no me preguntaste a mi?- dijo algo borde -Primero quería asegurarme de que si me gustaba, no quería agobiarte con cosas así- le respondí  
-Preferi'te preguntarle a alguien con quien no lleva' mucho tiempo de amistad que a tu mejor amigo a quien conoce' de vario' año'... Vale- me observo decepcionado y se fue.  
-Espera Mangel-corrí tras él- No fue mi intención- grite para llamar su atención.

En el pasado éramos un grupo muy unido con Alex, pero en vez de compartir sus cosas con nosotros, empezó a hacerlo con Frank, un chico que apenas conocíamos, eso le chocó a Mangel, y un día decidió decirle a Alex que no sería más nuestro amigo, por mi no habían problemas con que hablara con otras personas, pero Mangel era diferente, a día de hoy volvimos a hablar con ellos, pero no hay la confianza de antes.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace las paces con Mangel y una propuesta se asoma por el centro del pueblo.

Rubén corrió tras Mangel lo más rápido que pudo pero este no quiso ser seguido  
Estaba decepcionado de su amigo porque en vez de recurrir a él como ayuda, fue con alguien más.  
-¡Mangel! Te lo puedo explicar-gritó el castaño  
-¿Que tiene' que decir?- paró Mangel  
-N-no quería angustiarte con mi problema de saber si me gustaba o no- contestó temeroso  
-¿Creíste que me incomodaría'?- indignado le preguntó, sabía que su amigo era algo tonto, pero no al punto de desconfiar de quien siempre había estado a su lado  
-Pues si- dijo Rubén avergonzado- Y no quería incomodarte- agacho su cabeza arrepentido, debío decirle a su mejor amigo, siempre debía contarse las cosas, como cuando eran pequeños -Yo he recurrido a ti en ayuda innumerables vece', y nunca te quejaste- suspiro sobando su sien- Me toca ayudarte- menciono con una sonrisa en sus labios y se apoyó en su hombro, esa pequeña muestra de apoyo era suficiente para hacer sentir mejor al castaño -Gracias- dijo Rubén, para ir a abrazar a su amigo -Bueno debo ir a mi casa- dijo Mangel- Tengo que alimentar a lo' cachorro'-dijo para despedirse de su amigo y desapareció de su campo de visión.

Rubén:  
Estaba caminando por el centro y sentí una mano en mi hombro  
-Hombre, Rubius que tal?- reconocía su voz- Casi me matas del susto, Vege- respondí llevando mi mano al pecho-se río un poco, con cierta dulzura que yo tanto apreciaba -¿Que hacías por aquí chiqui?- me preguntó -¿Me estas siguiendo?- inquirió esbozando una sonrisa que mostraba su perlada dentadura -Que no tío, caminaba para despejar mi mente- le respondí mirando el cielo -¿Despejar de que?-me miro preocupado, siempre se preocupaba por todos, eso se notaba con facilidad-¿Hay algo que te moleste Doblis?- Sabía que era probable que no siente nada por mí ya que él siempre había sido amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos, somos buenos amigos pero creo que ahí quedará -No pasa nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar- respondí con una sonrisa ladina -Dicho así, ¿quieres que vayamos a la fiesta de Alex?- menciono sonriente- Así te olvidas de lo que tengas en mente- me parecío muy buena propuesta, que mejor manera de relajarme que una fiesta con amigos  
-Bueno-.  
-¿Te recojo a las 7:30, te parece?  
-Si, por mi bien- conteste subiéndome la capucha  
-Te veo en unas horas ¿vale?  
-Vale-.

Ruben:  
Estaba en mi casa, tenia 2 horas para arreglarme para la fiesta de Alex  
-Bueno creo que debería bañarme- dije, acción seguida me metí la ducha.

Cuando termine de ducharme salí a escoger la ropa que me pondría  
-Creo que usare esto- dije revolviendo la ropa para sacar mi sudadera blanca y mi jean rasgado

Había terminado de cambiarme cuando escuche el timbre.  
Abrí la puerta y ví a Vegetta apoyado sobre el marco de ella.

El estaba con una camisa morada manga larga remangada hasta su codo, y unos vaqueros un poco ajustados.  
-Estas listo?- me pregunto sonriendo  
-Vamos -respondí tomando mi teléfono cerrando la puerta tras salir.


End file.
